PODERES MAYORES
by Shivaths
Summary: En tiempos de Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus J. Lupin, Peter(vomito), Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Lily Evans, y.......muchos mas.


PODERES MAYORES  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
Comenzaba un nuevo curso. La estación de King cross estaba abarrotada de gente. Padres y hermanos decían un último adiós. Algunos los volverían a ver en Navidad, a otros en semana Santa, o tendrían que esperar a final de curso, al verano. Los alumnos mas rezagados corrían raudos a montarse en el tren. Sonó la bocina seguido de un traqueteo, y la estación que se veía nítidamente dio paso a torbellinos de colores. Elektra desvió la mirada de la ventanilla, le mareaba, hacía la puerta donde apareció su mejor amiga.  
  
-¡Que ganas tenía de verte!- le saludó Elektra mientras la abrazaba.  
  
-Y yo. Estos meses se me han hecho eternos.  
  
De pronto se escucho un grito seguido de sonoras carcajadas. Abrieron la puerta y se asomaron al tiempo de ver a dos chicos correr en dirección contraria al grito.  
  
-¡POTTER! ¡BLACK! Me las pagaréis. ¡OS JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARÉIS! – chillaba mientras se acercaba a Elektra y Mariam, sus amigas- ¡Mirad!- les dijo- ¡Mi camisa nueva!- y sollozó.  
  
Según Elektra, esta ver Potter y Black se habían pasado. Honey llegó donde estaba, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejo que la miraran detenidamente. Le habían tirado miel por encima manchándola completamente, como si se hubiera bañado en ella.  
  
-No te preocupes, Honey, te ayudaremos- le dijo Mariam- Para algo he estado todo el verano estudiando.- y suspiró.  
  
-Me las pagarán.- seguía repitiendo Honey.  
  
-Si, eso ya lo has dicho.  
  
-No sé como,- Honey ignoró el comentario de Elektra y siguió con lo suyo- pero ese Potter y ese Black desearan no haber nacido.  
  
-Si sigues hablando así, pensaré que el sombrero se equivocó de casa hace cinco años. No es normal que un Ravenclaw piense así.  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe y las tres chicas se dieron la vuelta.  
  
-No sabía que fueras tan dulce, Gentler- le dijo un chico alto y moreno con una túnica verde y plata.  
  
-Si, ya.- Honey le hizo una mueca- ¡Anda vete por ahí!  
  
-Como quieras, preciosa.- y antes de irse le guiñó un ojo.  
  
-¿Por dónde íbamos?- preguntó en voz alta una vez que la puerta de hubo cerrado- ¡Ah, si! Por mi problema. ¿Qué hago?  
  
Elektra y Mariam sacaron sus varitas y con el hechizo limpiador le quitaron la miel, fue costoso, pero al final de todo quedo bien. Honey era la típica hija rica de una poderosa familia mágica. Sus ojos y su cabello, del mismo color, marrón claro, concordaban muy bien con su nombre; y no era de extrañar de que fuese una de las chicas mas guapas de todo Hogwarts, cegada por su egocentrismo.  
  
-Ya esta, hemos terminado.  
  
-Mi camisa era blanca, no café manchado.- dijo indignada.  
  
-Si quieres te la mancho mas- dijo Elektra en un susurro perfectamente audible.  
  
-Pues de aquí no me muevo, porque habéis sido vosotras las que habéis cambiado de color mi camisa con tanto hechizo de Al-Karei.  
  
-¿Desde cuando soy al-Karei para ti?- le pregunto Mariam.  
  
-Desde que arruinaste mi camisa. Mariam le iba a comenzar a reprochar muchas cosas, ero la puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe. Era una chica de Ravenclaw, de un curso superior al de Honey, la llamaba a una reunión de prefectos. Elektra y Mariam se miraron aliviadas. La chica siguió su camino y volvieron a quedarse solas.  
  
-Me tengo que ir, ya nos veremos.  
  
-¿No decías que de aquí no te movías?- le preguntó Mariam.  
  
-No cambies de tema  
  
-¿Cómo que no cambie de tema? Yo no he cambiado de tema.  
  
-Claro que lo has hecho. Tu querías ser prefecta, pero al no conseguirlo quieres saborearlo porque yo si lo he conseguido. Además me has estropeado la camisa para que no pueda ir a la reunión.- Mariam y Elektra la miraban perplejas.- Me voy.  
  
-¿Y tu camisa? ¿vas a ir con ese café manchado en tu camisa?- le preguntó Elektra divertida.  
  
-Colortus- dijo apuntando con la varita a la camisa, que cambió de café manchado a un blanco inmaculado- Ya nos veremos en Hogwarts- y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
-¿Me puedes decir como la soportamos?- preguntó Elektra en voz alta sin esperar respuesta. Mariam se encogió de hombros. El resto del viaje lo pasaron hablando y preguntándose como podían ser amigas de alguien como Honey. Desde el primer día de colegio habían estado juntas, y que el sombrero seleccionador las hubiera puesto en casas diferentes no representaba ningún obstáculo para ellas.  
  
Honey Gentler era la mas desenvuelta de las tres y la que se acerco a ellas y forjó la amistad. Elektra y Mariam sabían que, a pesar de lo superficial y egocéntrica que fuese, Honey era una buena amiga.  
  
Mariam Al-Karei era lo contrario, mas callada y tímida, predispuesta siempre a ayudar a los demás. Hija de una numerosa familia, no se podía mantener el lujo de pensar en ella misma. Alejada de su familia por muchos Kilómetros de tierra y mar se apoyaba en sus dos amigas.  
  
Elektra Powel era el punto de unión de las dos. Norteamericana, había tenido que dejar todo lo que quería al otro lado del océano, y empezar una nueva vida en Inglaterra. Al conocer a Mariam se hicieron amigas inseparables, ya que no dejaban de ser extranjeras en un lugar donde tenían que convertir en hogar. En el colegio conocieron a Honey, quien amplio sus círculos amistosos. Y allí las dos sentadas dejaron que corriera el tiempo.  
  
El ambiente de la estación era húmedo y la neblina se juntaba con el humo blanco que resaltaba en la oscura noche. Como cada nuevo curso, el guardabosques Billy, llamaba a los alumnos que comenzaban. El resonar del bastón de Billy seguido del sonido de los adoquines al arrastrar su pierna mala, daba una imagen tétrica a la oscura y empolvada estación. En seguida Billy ordeno a su aprendiz, Hagrid, lo que tenía que hacer. Mariam y Elektra bajaron del tren y sonrieron, ya estaban en casa.  
  
Con la misma emoción del primer día, se dirigieron al colegio. El trayecto, ya conocido, fue corto y dio paso a una escalera de piedra que terminaba en una puerta de roble. El camino de Mariam y Elektra se separaron en el gran comedor, donde cada una debía sentarse en su mesa.  
  
Elektra se sentó en la mesa del escudo verde y plata, entre unas chicas de 5º y 6º, Úrsula y Narcisa, respectivamente. No tenía muchas amigas.  
  
Mariam se sentó al lado de una chica pelirroja, Lily, en la mesa del león, que charlaba animadamente con un chico de 6º, Longbottom.  
  
En la mesa del águila divisó a su amiga, Honey, coqueteando con un chico de Huffelpuff llamado Amos Diggory, y seguramente hablando sobre lo que se le daba tan bien, de ella misma.  
  
Después de los saludos y las bienvenidas que no se habían dado en el tren, todos se sentaron y el murmullo fue disminuyendo progresivamente. McGonagall entró por una puerta y dejo a la vista de todos el conocido Sombrero Seleccionador, sobre un taburete de tres patas. Después la profesora salió del comedor para entrar unas minutos después por la puerta principal del comedor seguida de los nuevos alumnos de caras asustadas al no saber a lo que se enfrentarían. McGongall les hizo parar delante de la tarima, y todo el comedor espero.  
  
El sombrero se arrugó, y de uno de sus pliegues salió una voz que decía:  
  
Hogwarts  
  
El hogar de la luz es A pesar de sombras que le rodean Enseñan a los estudiantes A conseguir lo que desean  
  
El destino a los cuatro unió Forjando este colegio En el cual una familia surgió  
  
Godric Gryffindor La valía y el corazón Es la casa del león  
  
Helga Huffelpuff Seres de biblioteca Que se rompen codos y muñecas  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw Mentes dispuestas A la inteligencia  
  
Salazar Slytherin Un poderoso mago La casa de la serpiente Lo ambicionan todo  
  
En una de las cuatro Tu debes estar Ponme sobre tu cabeza Y a estudiar Porque yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador  
  
El gran comedor estalló en aplausos. McGonagall subió a la tarima y desenrolló un pergamino, después dijo el nombre del primer alumno que debía probarse el sombrero. Un chico moreno se abrió paso tembloroso y se sentó en el taburete, McGonagall le puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza tapándole los ojos. El sombrero grito: ¡Ravenclaw!. La mesa de Ravenclaw le dio una calurosa bienvenida. Al chico moreno le siguió una chica rubia de ojos verdes: ¡Gryffindor!. Después una chica castaña: ¡Slytherin!. Todas las mesas aplaudían a sus nuevos compañeros. La selección terminó y el profesor Dumbledore se incorporó, mientras McGonagall salía por detrás del comedor con el taburete y el sombrero.  
  
-Un nuevo curso esta a punto de comenzar,- comenzó hablando el director- y no hay mejor bienvenida para vuestros nuevos compañeros que este magnífico banquete- dio una palmada y en los platos de oro vacíos aparecieron suculentos manjares, las copas se llenaron y las fuentes mostraban los mas variados alimentos- ¡A cenar! Como una orden, todos los alumnos se abalanzaron sobre sus platos y vasos. Al terminar la cena, los platos y vasos volvieron a su estado anterior, relucientes y limpios sobre las mesas de madera.  
  
-Bien,-dijo el director incorporándose de nuevo- ahora que tenemos la panza llena y podemos pensar, quiero dar la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos que comienzan este año. Como ya sabréis, cada uno pertenece a una de las cuatro casa que forman Hogwarts. Durante siete años viviréis con vuestros compañeros. Cada casa forma una familia y no me cabe duda que nunca os olvidareis de vuestros hermanos, como ellos no os olvidaran jamás. Ahora a dormir, mañana comenzara un nuevo curso, que sin ninguna duda estará lleno de sorpresas, si no esto no sería Hogwarts.- al terminar su discurso rió sonoramente y los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse de las mesas. Elektra pudo distinguir algunos comentarios de su mesa hacía el director: Anciano demente, loco, empalagoso, y algunos mas que prefirió ignorar. Los alumnos se dirigieron a la puerta para salir. Entre la aglomeración de alumnos, Honey divisó a Mariam y Elektra.  
  
-Hola- dijo poniendo las manos en la espalda- ¿qué tal?  
  
-Bien.  
  
-Igual que hace una hora- dijo cortantemente Elektra.  
  
-¿No me notáis nada diferente?- dijo moviendo la túnica en la que resplandecía la insignia de prefecta- ¿seguro?- ante el silencio de sus amigas prefirió no perder mas el tiempo y decírselo- Mi insignia- dijo señalándola- la insignia de prefecta.  
  
-¡Ah!  
  
-¡Ah, ya! Perdona pero es que el blanco de tu camisa nos ha quedado deslumbradas en el tren.  
  
-Muy graciosa- contestó Honey entre dientes- Adiós, ya nos veremos.  
  
-¿Es cosa mía, o este verano se ha vuelto insoportable?- preguntó una vez que Honey se hubo alejado.  
  
-Pues....mmm... me acojo a la quinta enmienda- miró a su alrededor- Mañana nos vemos, porque como no me de prisa no podré entrar en mi casa, y no tengo ganas de dormir en el suelo.  
  
-Nos vemos- se despidió Mariam.  
  
Una vez que Mariam deshizo el equipaje, bajo a la sala común poblado solo por cuatro alumnos, con dos de los cuales tenía que hablar.  
  
-Os habéis pasado- dijo sorprendiéndoles por la espalda.  
  
-¿No sabes llamar?- le preguntó Black con una mueca.  
  
-¿Para que decirte algo, si lo que te diga te entrara por un oído y te saldrá por el otro?- esbozó una sonrisa al final de la pregunta  
  
-La verdad que estar tanto tiempo con tu amiguita la serpiente no es bueno, te estas volviendo como ella, en mucho menor grado pero se le acerca.  
  
Mariam abrió la boca para contraatacar, pero llamó la voz de Lily Evans , una de sus compañeras de curso y prefecta.  
  
-Es hora de que os vayáis a dormir, mañana comienzan las clases y no me gustaría verme obligada a bajaros puntos.  
  
-No deberías tomártelo tan en serio, o terminara subiéndote a la cabeza.- le dijo Black  
  
-Gracias Lily- se apresuró a decir Lupin, no quería otra pelea- Ahora vamos. Ya me encargo yo Esperaron a que Lily entrara en su cuarto y las miradas poco amistosas chocaron.  
  
-¿Nos ibas a decir algo, Al-Karei?- le preguntó Potter en un tono neutral.  
  
-Si,- y desvió la mirada de Black- No juguéis con fuego u os quemareis.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
-Que es prefecta, y vosotros no sois unos angelitos, así que esperara a que cometáis alguna infracción para quitaros puntos.  
  
-¿Y a ti eso que mas te da?  
  
-Porque Gryffindor también es mi casa, y este año quiero que gane la copa.  
  
-Esta bien. ¿Algo mas?  
  
-Si, cuidaos las espaldas- y con una gran sonrisa subió la escalera a su habitación.  
  
Nada mas entrar en su sala común, un chico empujó a Elektra cerca de la chimenea, era Kevin Flint, el chico del tren.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó Elektra sin muchas ganas de hablar.  
  
-Háblame de esa amiga tuya, Honey Gentler de Ravenclaw.  
  
-¿De Honey?- el chico asintió con la cabeza. Elektra recapacitó durante unos segundos, después dio un paso atrás y lo miro de arriba abajo repetidas veces. Dijo:- NO eres su tipo. No me refiero que no le vayas a gustar, porque eres mono, tienes mucho dinero, tienes un importante apellido y tu familia goza de un gran poder, pero eres Slytherin. Lo siento.  
  
-¿Estas segura? Elektra asintió y puso rumbo a su habitación. Se paró de golpe y volvió al lugar donde aun permanecía Flint.  
  
-Puede que haya una manera de que le caigáis bien, teniendo en cuenta que eres una serpiente.  
  
Un nuevo día amaneció en Hogwarts. El entusiasmo podía olerse en el ambiente.  
  
Elektra subió las escaleras. Vio a Mariam y Honey hablando al lado de la puerta del comedor, donde un alumno de primer año se ladraba a una cría de gato.  
  
-¡Por favor!- exclamo Honey nada mas verla- Que mala cara tienes.  
  
-Gracias por ser mi amiga, tu franqueza me llena, de verdad- dijo en un tono irónico que Honey no llegó a captar.  
  
-De nada. ¡Eh! Tú, el del pelo despeinado- le grito a un chico que estaba bajando las escaleras corriendo, y se alejó de ellas.  
  
-¿Qué te ha pasado? Te ves horrible- le dijo Mariam cuando Honey las dejo.  
  
-¿Tu también?-le preguntó resoplando.- Lo que pasa es que ya no me acordaba de los ronquidos que da Úrsula, no he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche y me duele la cabeza.- el niño del gato seguía ladrándole y Elektra ya no pudo resistirlo mas- ¿Eres tonto o que te pasa?- le chillo- El gato no es políglota.- el niño la miro asustado y se alejó de allí.  
  
-No te preocupes, podrás dormirte después del desayuno. Te toca historia.  
  
-¿Y tu como lo sabes?  
  
-Narcisa no-se-que-mas, una de las prefectas de tu casa me dio tu horario al ver que no bajabas. Toma. Y la buena noticia es que tenemos pociones juntas.  
  
-¿Y la mala?  
  
-Cuidado de criaturas mágicas te toca con Honey.  
  
-Joooo ¿Y tu?  
  
-A mí me toca herbología con ella. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es desayunar, después durante la clase ya dormirás.¿Vale? Pues nos vemos, que tengo que ir a recoger mis libros.  
  
-¿No desayunas?  
  
-Ya he desayunado. Además es muy tarde, deberías darte prisa.  
  
-Nos vemos. Entró en el comedor y se sentó en su mesa sirviéndose leche fría con cereales y un zumo.  
  
-Deberías cuidarte Elektra- le aconsejó un chico rubio de pelo largo que abandonaba la mesa.  
  
Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de su campo visual. Volvió a centrar su atención en el desayuno. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que un chico de su mismo curso la observaba. Lo miró directamente y este desvió la mirada a su libro. Era Severus Snape, apodado la serpiente. Un chico tímido y callado, solo hablaba para contestar las preguntas de los profesores o para hacer algún comentario hiriente. Ninguna materia se le daba bien, solo pociones y el fastidiar en todo lo posible a los demás. Su engrasada melena le caía sobre la cara. No se estaba dando cuanta que lo estaba mirando fijamente y cuando el cruzo su mirada de pocos amigos con la de ella, volvió a la realidad. Terminó rápidamente el desayuno y fue a buscar sus cosas.  
  
La primera clase de Mariam fue defensa contra las artes oscuras y no transcurrió agradablemente. Llegó la última y solo encontró sitio al lado de Black. Se sentó a su lado, dejando una silla entre ellos. Nada mas sentarse se cayó; las patas estaban rotas, alguien las había manipulado. Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew fueron los primeros que se rieron, a los cuales se les unió la clase bajo la mirada de reproche de Lily. Se incorporó, y después de varias preguntas del profesor Williams sobre como se encontraba, reparó la silla y se sentó. La clase transcurrió y mientras hacían unos resúmenes, Black se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Mariam y le preguntó en susurros:  
  
-¿Qué me dijiste ayer? ¿Qué me cuidara, qué?  
  
-Que te cuidaras las espaldas.  
  
-¿Estas segura?  
  
-Por supuesto, solo hay que verte. ¡Mírate! Eres alocado, irresponsable, irrespetuoso, no tienes conciencia, ni sentimientos y te crees mejor por ser quien eres, por andar con quien andas y estar donde estas. Además te crees seguro de ti mismo y no lo eres ya que tienes que buscar la aprobación en los ojos de los demás y eso no te hace mejor.  
  
Sonó lo que anunciaba el fin de la clase. Recogió y dejó sentado a un Black muy confundido.  
  
Después de la comida fue a la biblioteca, era como el club social de momento, ya que aun no tenían muchos ejercicios. Dejó sus cosas sobre una mesa y se internó entre las estanterías. Mientras leía las cubiertas de los libros alguien la llamó.  
  
-Al-Karei...Hola- dijo el chico bastante cohibido.  
  
-¿Qué pasa ahora Black?- a Mariam le hacía gracia la manera en que Black había comenzado a balbucear. Se aclaró la garganta y pausadamente dijo:  
  
-Lo siento, entre miembros de una misma casa no debemos hacernos eso, o pasaremos a llamarnos Slytherin.- Mariam buscó a su alrededor en busca de algo que delatara a Black- ¿Qué buscas?  
  
-A los tres mosqueteros, no es que no me fíe, es que no me fío de ti.  
  
-Te lo digo en serio, perdóname. Y espero que no te hicieras daño.  
  
-¿Ya tienes tranquila la conciencia?  
  
-Eres imposible- dio media vuelta y se marchó. Mariam volvió a donde había dejado sus cosas, y encontró a Honey muy enfadada, refunfuñando y con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-¿Qué hacías hablando con el enemigo? Te recuerdo que ese engendro ayudado por Potter, me pringó de miel.  
  
-¡Correcto! Te pringó a TI, a Honey Gentler, no a Mariam Al-Karei.  
  
-¡Te has pasado al bando del enemigo!- exclamó levantándose de un salto de la silla.  
  
En ese momento llegó Elektra jadeante por la carrera, y les dijo casi sin aliento.  
  
-Tengo la solución al problema.  
  
-¿Y cual es?- Le preguntó Honey cogiéndola por los hombros  
  
-Creo que estamos exagerando demasiado, solo fue una broma.  
  
-¡Cállate Mariam! Tu no podrías maquinar algo ni aunque quisieras.  
  
-Ni tu Honey.- se apresuró a decir Elektra mas calmada- No es por nada, pero ninguna tienes espíritu Slytherin.  
  
Las tres se sentaron y permanecieron un tiempo en silencio.  
  
-Quizás tengas razón, Mariam, pero se pasaron un poco.  
  
-Entonces devuélveselas con la misma moneda, pero no pienses en una venganza como si fuera un baño de sangre.  
  
-Elektra, yo había pensado que quedara en el olvido, eso ya pasó, pues en el pasado se queda.  
  
-Eso ni hablar, ellos quieren jugar, pues jugaremos.  
  
-¿Y como piensas hacerlo?- le preguntó Mariam a Honey.  
  
-Ganándonos un amigo- interrumpió Elektra  
  
-Perdona, pero no creo que eso funcione. Tu normalmente pierdes amigos y creas enemigos, así que no creo que eso sea lo tuyo.  
  
-Eso depende de quien quieras ser amigo. De repente comenzaron a llover libros. La bibliotecaria, una mujer muy joven, con un moño y una cara no muy contenta se levantó y le grito al aire.  
  
-¡PEEVES! Maldito poltergeist, fuera de mi biblioteca. Hablaré con Dumbledore, y como vuelvas por aquí haré que el Barón Sanguinario te visite.  
  
-Aguafiestas,- le dijo Peeves que apareció y le sacó la lengua- además estaba ampliando mis metas intelectuales.  
  
-Fuera y no vuelvas.  
  
-Eso sería lo que te gustaría. Y desapareció por el techo. La bibliotecaria se puso a colocar los libros caídos y la biblioteca volvió a su estado anterior.  
  
-Menudo genio tiene esa bruja, no me gustaría cruzarme en su camino.  
  
-Tu sígueme y nadie se atreverá a cruzarse contigo. Las tres se giraron, durante todo ese jaleo no se habían dado cuenta que alguien se había sentado en la misma mesa que ella. Uno de ellos era el chico que esa misma mañana le había dicho que se cuidara, y el otro era el chico que la había estado observando en el comedor.  
  
-Buenas tardes- les saludó el chico rubio a las tres- ¿Ya estas mejor, Elektra?  
  
-¿Malfoy?  
  
-El mismo, pero Cheri ya sabes que para ti siempre seré Lucius. Me duele verte así, teniéndote que juntar con este.....tipo de gente.- suspiró- Bueno, ya nos veremos, tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
Por la tarde tuvieron clase de pociones dobles, a lo que Elektra agradeció mucho que fuera con los Gryffindor. Thomas Barlow, profesor y jefe de la casa Slytherin comenzó como todos los años anteriores, diciendo que sería un milagro si las cabezas vacías y tontas que tenía como alumnos aprendiesen algo durante el curso. Después pasó lista y repasó el material del que disponían.  
  
-Durante esta semana estudiaremos las pociones incapacitarías, creo que su nombre lo dice todo, pero si no, los mas alelados pueden abrir el libro por la página 38. Elektra miro a Mariam, y como si esta pudiera leerle el pensamiento, se apresuró a decir.  
  
-No Elektra, vamos a dejarlo. Además solo incumbe a Honey, y es ella la que debe elegir.  
  
-Además no podríais hacerla aunque quisierais- dijo una voz detrás de ellas. Se giraron y vieron a Snape con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-¿Y por que no, "Señor soy muy bueno en pociones"?  
  
-Porque los ingredientes no son fáciles de conseguir- y señaló al encerado.  
  
Las dos miraron al encerado y observaron que la pequeña serpiente estaba en lo cierto. Cuando volvieron la vista a Snape, vieron que este ya se había marchado.  
  
-¿Sabes? Creo que es mejor así, porque acaba de comenzar el curso y no era bueno que tuvierais en mente venganzas ni bromas.  
  
-Que pena, nos lo hubiéramos pasado bien riéndonos de ese cuarteto.  
  
-Otra vez será. Pásame por favor mi mochila.  
  
-Toma.  
  
-¡Ah! Me has dado calambre.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
Durante el resto de la semana Mariam siguió persuadiendo a sus amigas para que se olvidaran del cuarteto Potter, pero lo que de verdad las persuadió fue la noticia que anunció Dumbledore en la cena siguiente.  
  
Ese sábado se jugaría el primer partido de la temporada. Gryffindor vs. Huffelpuff. El comedor estalló en vitorees.  
  
El viernes, día antes del partido se hacía todo lo posible para que el buscador de Gryffindor no pudiera jugar. Pero todos los intentos fracasaron ya que sus amigos iban con él todo el tiempo. Slytherin quería jugar el primer partido para conseguir el mayor número de puntos posibles para que en la eliminación, cuando jugara contra Gryffindor, tuviera puntos suficientes para asegurarse la copa.  
  
Mariam y Elektra iban camino de la clase de pociones cuando a Mariam se le cayeron las cosas y comenzó a gritar.  
  
-¡Mi brazo!¡Mi brazo! Me lo he rota. ¡Ahggg! Me duele mucho.  
  
-Rápido, vamos a la enfermería.  
  
Elektra recogió tan rápido como pudo las cosas de su amiga y se incorporó. Mariam gimoteaba de dolor. Iban a dar media vuelta cuando, un grupo de chicos bastante alterados que corrían las empujaron al pasar a su lado. Elektra ayudó a Mariam a Incorporarse y esta dijo:  
  
-Ya no me duele, ni siquiera me molesta- movía el brazo y miraba a Elektra preguntándose lo sucedido.  
  
-Pero..., no lo comprendo.  
  
-Yo tampoco- miró su reloj- Vamos o no llegaremos.  
  



End file.
